Blue Eyes
by dinky1
Summary: A group friendly fic! Pacey, Jack, Jen and Joey are all enjoying their new lives in Boston- but what happens when an old friend comes back into their lives? Please read and review!!
1. Prologue

Blue Eyes  
  
After a year of adjustment and disorientation, Pacey, Jack, Jen and Joey had made Boston their new home, settling into the new city as if they had been living there for years. After living in Capeside all their lives, Joey and Pacey were taught how to live it up in a big city, appreciating and adapting to its sleepless qualities and attractions, and the wide diversity of life.  
  
Jen adjusted beautifully, slipping back into a city atmosphere that only fell slightly short of New York. Jen realised how much she had missed the city, however was in no rush to return to New York, so Boston seemed to be the perfect compromise. She was studying with Jack at Boston U and was enjoying college immensely. After much thought and debate over her major, Jen finally settled on psychology, a choice that seemed to amuse her friends. Jen was less surprised. It seemed natural that she'd end up there, what with all the psychobabble that had fallen out of her mouth throughout her teens, and of course her brief stint with a shrink. Jen could now back all her analytical speculations about life and love with facts and theories.  
  
Jack too had settled in perfectly, no longer feeling like 'the token gay guy' in a small town. He was relieved to find a large gay community, making him feel normal for the first time since he'd come out. He was no longer an outsider, and had become a big man on campus. His popularity mostly stemmed from his success on the playing field, as he became a leading player in the college's football line up. Jack was loving every minute of college, involving himself and even joining a fraternity, an idea he would have scorned back in Capeside.  
  
Joey too, was thriving on college life. She had finally done what she had always aimed to do, break out of Capeside. She was no longer 'Joey Potter- girl from the wrong side of the creek' instead she was an independent student, attending Worthington, majoring in English. She was growing and finding out more about herself each day. She now wrote for the college newspaper, discovering a hidden talent in journalism, while also waitressing at a coffee shop on campus. After living in dorms for a year, she had moved into an apartment with Jen and Jack at the beginning of the second year, and they were having a blast. With Pacey making four, they had created a close-knit clique, become closer than ever, in each other's company every night.  
  
Pacey, who had returned mid way during the year, had taken up a job working on the docks. His summer as a ships-hand made him realise that the sea was his calling and there was no shame in that. He bought a wrecked boat, and built it up in his spare time, recreating True Love in 'HOPE'. HOPE for opportunity and success, which he had found in Boston, HOPE for love, which had not been recovered with Joey, but had turned into friendship. After a few months of awkward tension, Pacey and Joey were now comfortable as friends and Pacey knew that time was needed for both of them to start off life independently from each other, relationship free. Joey also needed time to figure out her ambiguous feelings for Dawson, and him being on the west coast in California meant that for the first time in her life she had space from her appointed 'soul mate' and could finally assess the part he played in her life. Pacey still loved her, but was no longer 'in' love with her. With hindsight he was able to acknowledge that there was something not right from the beginning. A relationship that had resulted out of betrayal was never able to break free of the inevitable guilt, which became an imprisonment. He had time over the summer to come to the realisation that they weren't meant to be together. He had accepted it and knew that Joey needed time. Time to choose and time to grow. They both cherished every moment of their relationship and knew that only time would tell if they would be brought back togethor. They were so healthy that it was sickening, but it was a testament to how far they had both grown, that they were able to over-come the endless analysing and unpleasantness, and recover the special friendship that was at the core of their relationship.  
  
In the meantime, they were just enjoying life, anticipating where it would next take them and focusing on the most important point of all- having fun! 


	2. Part 1

"Are you sure you don't want to move in Pace? Aren't you seasick yet?" Jen asked Pacey desperately.  
  
"Uh-uh Lindley. You know I feel most at home at sea."  
  
"Psycho" Jen shook her head in disbelief. "Here I am offering you a warm, comfortable bed, rooming with two beautiful women and you're turning it down for a hammock on a dingy boat!"  
  
"Hey!" Pacey cried out feigning hurt, "No insulting HOPE. You insult my boat, you insult me- we are but one entity."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Jen rolled her eyes. "Well I guess Joey and I will have to advertise for a new roommate then."  
  
"I'm not sure I like the idea of you two rooming with a stranger? And it better not be a guy." Pacey warned her over protectively.  
  
"Oh this is rich coming from the one person who can save us all the trouble."  
  
"Don't guilt trip me Lindley. It's not my fault Jack moved into the frat house."  
  
"That treacherous bastard" Jen muttered in time for Jack to hear her as he approached their table.  
  
"Did someone call my name? A frapaccino for the lady." He offered her, batting his eyelashes, obviously asking for forgiveness.  
  
Jen took it reluctantly "Ok- but I'm still not finished making you feel guilty."  
  
"I guess that's fair enough" he accepted as he sat down. "Have you convinced Popeye yet?" he asked nodding his head towards Pacey.  
  
"The answer's no Jackers. I'm a one home guy, and nothing says home sweet home like my HOPE."  
  
"I can't believe you're giving up a warm, comfortable bed, rooming with two beautiful women, for a hammock on a dingy boat!"  
  
Pacey looked at Jack in disbelief, while Jen cried out "That's exactly what I said!"  
  
"What is this? Some kind of conspiracy! And by the way- you two spend way too much time together." Pacey shook his head and looked at his watch.  
  
"I'm going to have to get back to work." He stood up and grabbed his jacket. "So what's the plan for this evening?"  
  
"Movie night at our place" answered Jen, sipping her frapaccino.  
  
"Dawson will be proud of us." Pacey chuckled a he approached the exit. "I hope that he knows we're continuing his traditions without him."  
  
"See ya Pace" Jen called out after him, watching him open the door just in time to bump into Joey.  
  
"Pacey" she smiled seductively at him. "Has Jen spoken to you yet?"  
  
Pacey laughed knowingly. "Ah-ah- not you as well Potter. I will tell you what I told them- I have a home."  
  
"So you're passing up a warm, comfortable bed, rooming with two beautiful women-"  
  
"-for a hammock on a dingy boat?" Pacey interrupted her, finishing off the sentence. "Do you guys pass out crib notes or something?" he asked looking back at Jen and Jack who were now rolling over in hysterics.  
  
"So that's a no?" Joey put on her puppy dog face, batting her eyelids at him, knowing all of Pacey's weak spots.  
  
"Uh-uh- no you don't Potter- no not the face, that's not fair. I'm late for work." He pushed past her, avoiding her eyes and escaped out of the coffee shop, calling "See ya later" over his shoulder.  
  
Joey walked over to Jack and Jen, slumping down in to the chair defeatedly.  
  
"So I guess this means plan B" Jen muttered.  
  
"I hope you realise that this is all your fault" Joey spoke pointedly at Jack.  
  
Jack sighed, rolling his eyes, and grabbed the frapaccino out of Jen's hand desperately handing it to Joey as a peace offering.  
  
"Frapaccino?"  
  
Joey rolled her eyes as Jack and Jen burst into laughter. It appeared that advertising for a new room mate was their only option. 


	3. Part 2

"I submitted an ad in the college magazine. Did you put a poster up?" Joey asked Jen as she cut up vegetables in the process of making a salad.  
  
"Didn't you see it on the notice board downstairs? Maybe it's in a bad position."  
  
"Did you stipulate no guys?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Pacey's gonna kill you."  
  
"I did it on purpose to spite Pacey. I hope that a guy does apply, and if I know Pacey he'll move in to avoid someone entrancing on his turf."  
  
"Ooh manipulative" Jack approved amusedly.  
  
"I know I know- I'm an evil mastermind!" Jen waggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Look maybe we should leave Pace alone. I have a feeling that it has something to with his financial situation- why else would he live on a boat?"  
  
"Where the hell is Witter anyways?" Jack asked as he finished setting the table.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with you feeling awkward if he moves in does it?" Jen asked Joey, ever the intuitive one.  
  
"Jen- we're passed that! The whole Pacey-Joey melodrama is over, once and for all."  
  
"It's funny how the Joey-Dawson one is still going on" Jen stirred, knowing that she was egging on her friend.  
  
"Well that is all because Dawson was a chief player in that ballad, and we all know how he has to beat something to death before he can get it out of his system. Pacey on the other hand is a realist. He lives in the real world and accepts that life goes on."  
  
"So where does that leave you?"  
  
"Somewhere in the middle I guess. To be honest I don't really know exactly- but what I do know is that I am very happy with my life at the moment as a single agent with both of them as my best friends. I feel as if finally life is beginning to return to normality."  
  
"Was there ever a normality?" Jen questioned "I must have missed that phase, cos there was certainly no normality when I arrived"  
  
"Stop that!" Joey shouted laughing.  
  
"Stop what?" Jen asked innocently.  
  
"Stop stirring me, and concentrate on stirring the saucepan."  
  
"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about"  
  
"Hmm…. sometimes I wonder if it's a good idea living with a psych student!"  
  
"Finally Pacey!" Jack piped up as he heard a knock on the door "Why is he knocking anyway?"  
  
"It's open" Joey called out. "You know that we never lock it Pace."  
  
But it wasn't Pacey. 


	4. Part 3

The three of their mouths dropped as they watched the mystery knocker enter the apartment apprehensively.  
  
"So this is where they're advertising for a new roommate." The petite blonde asked them amused by their reactions, holding the poster Jen had put up earlier.  
  
"Andie!" they cried out, rushing over to hug her. Jack got there first and lifted her up in the air as he twirled her round. Setting her down, she was pounced on by the other two who were just as excited to see her.  
  
"Hey guys!" she giggled as she finally had air to breathe.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked, unable to contain the excitement in his voice. "Not that I'm complaining- this is the best surprise!"  
  
"Well ummm…it was kind of a last minute decision- I wasn't happy at college in Italy. I missed you and the rest of the guys and mum and dad. So…I decided to come home."  
  
"For good?" Jack asked desperately.  
  
She nodded grinning as he picked her up in the air again celebrating the return of his much-missed sister.  
  
"So do you need a place to stay?" Jen asked hopefully looking at her bags.  
  
"I guess you won't be needing this then" she answered the question that was on both Joey and Jens' minds as she ripped up their poster.  
  
"Yes!" Joey shouted as she ran to hug Andie. "You're a life saver!"  
  
"This is going to be so much fun" Jen exclaimed, joining their embrace.  
  
"See it was lucky I moved into the frat house" Jack pointed out.  
  
"Don't push it" was all that Jen could reply.  
  
Ushering Andie and her bags into the apartment they took her to her new room exclaiming how perfectly everything had worked out.  
  
"Ok guys, you are going to have to point me in the direction of the bathroom because I have been in these clothes way too long! I came straight here from the airport cos I thought you were still living here- why didn't you let me know you were moving out?"  
  
"Why didn't you let me know you were coming home?" Jack glared back at her.  
  
"Ok fine. We're both as bad as each other. Now I have to get cleaned up and at least attempt to look presentable."  
  
They left her to get settled and washed up, all still a little startled and dazed. 


	5. Part 4

"I am so psyched" Jack told Jen and Joey, "I've missed her so much."  
  
"Did you know she was unhappy there?" Jen asked.  
  
"She never said anything. You know what Andie's like- she hates to be a burden and worry people."  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit out of the blue. What happened with her boyfriend? I thought it was pretty serious."  
  
"I guess not as serious as we thought." Jack shrugged.  
  
"What are you getting at Jen?" Joey asked curiously. "You think there's something she's not telling us?"  
  
"I don't know- I mean she only just arrived. I just don't think it's like Andie to do something this spontaneous."  
  
"Look Jen don't start analysing it all. All I know is that I finally have a sister again, and nothing you say is going to spoil that. So stop being so cynical."  
  
"Sorry- it comes with the degree." Jen apologised, dropping the subject, not wanting to upset Jack any further. However that didn't mean that she didn't think Andie's return was strange. She gave Joey a look that acknowledged that something was not quite right.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys- I wanted to finish a job before I left instead of leaving it till tomorrow. Hope you weren't waiting for me" Pacey strode into the room holding two bunches of flowers. "And I feel really bad about leaving you guys in the lurch over this whole apartment thing- so here's a little peace offering." He handed a bunch to each of the girls. "I'll help you find a replacement for Jackers."  
  
"Awww Pace that's so sweet" Jen hugged him, "But your efforts won't be necessary."  
  
"Oh yeah? And why's that?" he asked them.  
  
"Because I'm moving in." Andie had come out of her room unnoticed by Pacey as they were talking. Pacey paused before turning around, an instant flutter entering his stomach as he immediately recognised that familiar female voice.  
  
"McPhee?" his voice was low and full of surprise as he turned around to confirm his recognition. His eyes bulged out as he saw her beaming before him. "McPhee! It's really you!" he cried out.  
  
"In the flesh" she laughed as he instantly made his way towards her, picking her up and spinning her round into a warm hug. "Awww Pace- it's so good to see you" she spoke into his embrace.  
  
"Not as much as it is to see you" he answered, still not letting her go.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally releasing her, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I'm back!" she grinned perkily.  
  
"For good?" She nodded as he echoed Jack's reaction and picked her up again in excitement. "It's about time you came back to us."  
  
"I'm starting to feel like a human bean bag today" she laughed as he set her down and brought her into his arms one last time.  
  
"And you're living here?" She nodded again in affirmation.  
  
"Welcome home Andie," he said into her ear as he kissed her cheek. "It's great to have my favorite McPhee home."  
  
"Hey! I thought I was your favorite McPhee!" Jack cried out in feign hurt.  
  
"You wish Jackers." Pacey hit him in the stomach as he passed him.  
  
Andie watched her friends, glad that she was back with them. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed them, just how much she had missed the comfort of being with people who knew her and who cared about her. She also hadn't realised just how much she had missed Pacey, as she stood there, recovering from the shivers that were still making their way down her spine as a result of his hot breath on her ear. Surprised by the warm feelings that enveloped her, she shrugged it off, and made her way towards her friends, joining in with their banter. Pushing all thoughts about Italy temporarily out of her mind, she whispered "It's great to be back". 


	6. Part 5

"So come on Andie, we've been talking about us all night- lets hear about what's been happening in your life over the last 2 years." Joey turned their attention to their friend.  
  
The five of them had spent the evening filling Andie in on everything that had happened since she'd left. Movie night had been abandoned as catching up had been prioritised as the evening's activity.  
  
Andie squirmed slightly as she felt herself under the gaze of her four friends. Her life was just so different over there, she didn't know where to start, or even if they would understand. There was so much she wanted to tell them, but even more that she couldn't. Feeling herself burned by eight curious eyes she knew that she had to give them something. They knew her too well for her to be able to dodge the inevitable.  
  
"Well…ummm… I don't really know where to start. I mean…there's nothing much to tell." she stammered unconfidently, immediately pricking the ears of Jen's naturally curious nature.  
  
"Oh come on Andie- you were in Europe, that must have been an amazing experience" Joey continued to persist. "You know my dream has always been to study in Paris."  
  
"Oh and you should" Andie perked up. "Paris is beautiful, definitely my favourite European city."  
  
"Do you hear that guys- she has a favourite European city- how uncultured are we?" Pacey joked. "Just how many European cities did you actually get to explore?"  
  
Andie smiled, relieved for the opportunity to keep her experiences to general geography rather than the personal.  
  
"Well I traveled around quite a bit. I was basically based in Italy with my aunt, and I traveled all over the country- Naples, Rome and Venice- Joey you would love Venice." she gushed, "But I also traveled to France, Germany and Switzerland. I even spent a weekend in London."  
  
Joey was listening in awe, jealousy eating her up as Andie listed places she had only dreamed of ever visiting.  
  
"Wow- it sounds incredible. I wish I had come to visit you. I was so tempted every time I received one of your postcards." Jack intervened.  
  
"And I can't believe you didn't visit!" Andie pouted. "I missed you guys so much it was horrible."  
  
"But you made friends, I seem to remember you telling me when you came for graduation." Pacey pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I made friends. But they were different to you guys. They didn't know me like you do, they hadn't experienced the same things as I have with you guys." She told them regretfully. "It was lonely at times." She stated simply.  
  
"But what about the guys that you were raving about- all those Italian stallions?" Jen lightened the mood, smiling seductively.  
  
Andie giggled. "Yeah there were a few who swept me off my feet. Those accents could make my heart melt" she told them dreamily.  
  
"Hey!" Pacey protested, "Are you saying that if you had the choice, you'd pass over one of your home grown talents for a pretenscious European prissy boy?" he asked her jokingly.  
  
A pained expression seemed to come over Andie's face as she considered his remark, a raw nerve had been hit, Jen noted, but Andie overcame it quickly and answered him breezily, "Well of course there was no one there to compete with you Pace". Her tone not giving away how close to the truth this statement actually was.  
  
"I never doubted it" he grinned at her wriggling his eyebrows suggestively causing them to all erupt into hysterics.  
  
"What about David?" Jack perked up as his laughter subsided. Ever since Jen had mentioned it earlier, it had been nagging at his mind. Over the last year Andie had been raving about this perfect guy she had met. She had seemed so into him and the last time he had spoken to her she hadn't mentioned any problems. It was strange that she hadn't spoken of him yet.  
  
Andie flinched at the sound of his name, but had subconsciously been waiting for Jack to bring the inevitable subject up.  
  
"Umm…well…we kinda ended things." She mumbled as the others watched her squirm uncomfortably. Her body language began to change as she put her arms around her stomach as if protecting herself from their questions. It was obviously a sore subject, a newly opened wound that still hurt.  
  
"Andie I'm sorry. I know how much you were into him, you were togethor for a year."  
  
"Actually a year and a half" she stated regretfully as the tears began to sting her eyes. She shook herself, suddenly aware of their sympathetic expressions and smiled as she pulled herself togethor. "Look these things happen. I'll get over it." She smiled stoically, putting on false bravado.  
  
"When did you guys break up" Joey's curious nature urged her to ask, but she immediately regretted pushing it as Jack shot her a warning glance. "Don't worry Andie- you don't have to answer that- I'm sorry."  
  
"No Joey- don't worry- umm…well we broke up last week" she told them honestly, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
Ah- it all became clear in the minds of Pacey, Jack, Jen and Joey. All of them had wondered what the primary cause of her sudden reappearance had been. They didn't buy her claim of not enjoying Europe. She always spoke of it with such passion and enthusiasm. The pieces began to all fall into place. It was David. After their break up she had fled back home impulsively.  
  
Andie couldn't stop a tear from escaping, as her face crumbled slightly. She put her hand immediately to her face, wiping it away ashamed of her sudden release. Their hearts all went out to her as they watched her suffer.  
  
"Oh Andie." Jen was the first to express her pity, moving towards her and put her arms round her friend comfortingly. Andie accepted her comfort for only moments before she pulled away, wiping her face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, interrupting the awkward silence that had filled the room.  
  
"We only broke up last week, and well, I…..these things happen. I guess it wasn't meant to work out." She smiled at him meekly attempting to show him that she was fine.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems." Jack's obvious guilt for not being there for his sister was evident.  
  
"We weren't" she stated. "It was very sudden" she added again quietly. They waited for her to fill them in on more details until it became obvious that she wasn't willing to offer any more.  
  
"Andie I'm your brother, I'm supposed to be there for you." Jack continued to protest.  
  
She smiled at him gratefully making her way over towards him on the couch.  
  
"And you are now" she told him quietly as she gave him a hug. Pulling away she looked at the rest of her friends.  
  
"I'm ok guys" she reassured them. "Don't worry I've been able to cope with it before, I will again." She glanced quickly at Pacey, but averted his gaze before she met his eyes. "So lets change the subject before this evening becomes depressing." She quickly perked up and they knew to leave it at that. However it hadn't escaped them that there was much she wasn't telling them. It was painfully obvious that Andie was hurting a lot, but was not yet ready to let down her guard and allow them in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had stayed up until 2am talking and giggling, putting Andie's pain in a back seat as they continued to reacquaint themselves. They would have gladly stayed up all night, but Andie's jet lag began to prevent her from keeping awake, and the others had college or work in the morning.  
  
After saying goodnight to Jack and Pacey, Joey and Jen took the opportunity of the absence of the guys to offer their comfort to Andie.  
  
"You know that whenever you need to talk we're here for you ok?" Joey told her.  
  
"And I've got an excellent supply of angry chic music and Ben and Jerry's for emergencies just like this." Jen added.  
  
Andie smiled at her new roommates.  
  
"I know" she told them simply, relaying to them that she would open up when ready. "I know that I'm really going to enjoy living with you guys- thanks for taking in an old friend."  
  
"No problem" Joey told her genuinely as they brought Andie in for a group hug, "That's what friends are for."  
  
"Well I think I could sleep for a hundred years. Wake me up in the morning and you die!" Andie warned as she walked towards her bedroom, yawning.  
  
"Sure thing Andie- good night" Joey watched her close the door and turned immediately to Jen.  
  
"I'm worried about her" she whispered, making sure that Andie couldn't hear. "She's going all stoic on us." Jen nodded in agreement.  
  
"There's definitely something that she's not telling us."  
  
"I hope she's ok." Joey looked worried. "She emailed me about David a few times. She was really into him. Remember what she was like when she broke up with Pacey? It took her ages to get over him."  
  
"Look, I'm sure she'll open up when she's ready. At the moment she has to adapt to life here. She's been away for two years, give her time."  
  
Joey sighed. "I guess you're right."  
  
"When am I ever not?" Jen grinned as Joey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight Jen, don't let your head get in the way of the door."  
  
Jen laughed. "Sweet dreams hun." 


	7. Part 6

Andie rolled her head so that it was facing the pillow in an attempt to escape the intrusive rays of sunlight creeping in through the gaps in the blinds. Was it morning already? She felt as if the night had only just begun. Unable to deafen her ears to the loud city noises coming from outside, Andie surrendered to the greater power of daylight and reluctantly sat up, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings as she groggily rubbed her eyes. She was momentarily disorientated, unable to recognize the small room she was in, but a glance at her opened suitcase sent a bolt of remembrance through her body as she recalled the events of the previous night. Within a day her whole life had dramatically shifted. One morning she awoke in Italy, knowing that she had to escape, and the next morning she woke up in Boston, her whole life being re-located to a completely different atmosphere and time zone. A bitter-sweet feeling overcame her as she fondly remembered catching up with her old friends, feeling loved and included, part of some sort of whole again rather than an outsider. But at the same time her mind was alerted to the reason of her return, the situation she was now in. She acknowledged that though it was possible to escape a country or a person, it was impossible to escape the problem. It would remain with her wherever she was situated.  
  
She shifted to climb out of bed, when jolts of pain in her upper arms and back stopped her momentarily. She closed her eyes, adjusting to the stiffness and the first shocks of pain that she had grown accustomed to and gradually adapted herself to them, attempting to ignore the soreness and forcing herself to stand up and stretch. She walked out into the empty apartment, looking at the clock- 11:38am. Ooh she had slept in a little later than she would have liked. Sighing, she noticed a piece of paper on the table-  
  
Morning Andie! Hope you had a good sleep. Jen and I have classes all day but will prob be back around 4ish- make yourself at home and take this opp to explore the kitchen- we don't have much as Pacey prob ate it all, and we're due for a stock up- but feel free to take what's there- what's ours is yours now. See ya later- Joey + Jen xxx  
  
Andie smiled down at the note and a wave of gratitude ran through her as she realized what great friends she had and how lucky she was to have been taken in by them. She decided then to go to the grocery store and stock up for them as a little thank you. That would be her plan for the day!  
  
Her need for caffeine was nagging at her as she made her way towards the kettle, but something made her pause and reassess her choice as she opened the fridge in search of an alternative. Orange juice. Caffeine free, but a refreshing wake up she acquiesced. Andie took a large gulp, when suddenly the peacefulness of the apartment was interrupted by a knock at the door. She paused momentarily nervous- she didn't know anyone in Boston. Jack, Jen and Joey were at college and Pacey was presumably at work. She stood stuck to the floor unsure of whether or not to answer the door, when louder knocks were heard and a male voice bolted out "Anyone home?"  
  
Andie breathed out relieved- only Pacey. She began for the door when a mortifying realisation struck her- she was standing in her pyjamas- a little tiny vest top that exposed her stomach and a pair of baggy pants. How embarrassing! But she couldn't leave him standing there, plus he'd seen her at her very worst before- hell, he'd even seen her naked! But that was a lifetime ago. Putting her self-consciousness aside, she opened the door to see a smiling face beaming down at her.  
  
"Morning McPhee- hope I didn't wake ya- I mean it is only MIDDAY!" he teased, taking in her just got out of bed appearance, desperately forcing himself to ignore the large amounts of flesh that were exposed.  
  
"Hey- I have just crossed time zones. My body is completely unaware of any time system or external force apart from it's own at the moment." She smiled remembering just how easy it was to banter with him, as well as just how much fun it was. "Anyways just when exactly did you become an early riser? Last I remembered you weren't aware that 8am even existed!"  
  
"Since I became a working man. I now rise with the sun!" he told her dramatically.  
  
She winced at his cheerfulness as a wave of nausea hit her. Her head was pounding slightly and she began to feel a little chilly. She put her arms around her body and stepped aside to let him in past her. As Pacey closed the door he took in her pale face and noticed how tired and wan she looked.  
  
"Are you feeling ok McPhee-it actually looks as if you need more sleep." His tone turned serious as he became concerned.  
  
"Um..i think it's just the jetlag." She told him shivering slightly.  
  
"Well maybe you should…ANDIE!"  
  
A new wave of nausea passed over her and her body doubled over as she rushed to the bathroom, desperate to get to the toilet to outlet the vomit that had accumulated in her mouth. Pacey ran in after her, concerned at her sudden sickness. She leaned over the toilet bowl, grabbing the sides as she threw up. Acting quickly Pacey bent over her, brushing her hair away from her face making sure it was out of the way. With his free hand he rubbed her back, noticing how cold her skin was. Coughing out the remnants of her sickness, Andie blinked back the tears that had automatically sprung to her eyes, remaining over the bowl scared that there was more to come. She winced slightly as Pacey's hand ran over the sore areas of her back, but gradually his touch became soothing and they remained silent as she waited to make sure she had recovered completely. Feeling slightly relieved to have exorcised her body of whatever was causing her to feel ill, her panting slowed. She wiped her mouth and sat up away from the bowl.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pacey asked softly, a little nervous to be the one to break the silence. His hand continued to rub her back, while the other took her shoulder so that he turned her towards him.  
  
She took in a breath quickly and closed her eyes a little embarrassed that Pacey had to witness that scene.  
  
"Umm…yeah" she spoke softly, averting her eyes from his questioning ones as she wiped the tears away.  
  
"Maybe you should see a doctor? Have you been feeling unwell?" A hundred thoughts flooded his mind as he noticed how ghostly she looked.  
  
"No" Andie told him sharply, immediately pricking his curiosity. "I mean- I'm fine- I must just be exhausted from the flight and the whole upheaval of moving back home." She told him confidently, putting on a false bravado. Noticing the still concerned look on his face, she smiled attempting to confirm her words.  
  
"Seriously Pace- I'm ok." She stood up stumbling slightly, bringing him up with her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he checked one last time, still not convinced.  
  
"I'm sure. Thanks Pace- sorry you had to witness that."  
  
He smiled down at her, the familiar feeling of protectiveness entering his stomach.  
  
"Don't be silly- I haven't had to look after you for quite a while."  
  
His voice was tender and her heart melted slightly as her eyes linked with his gorgeous pools of blue. She returned his smile and shivered faintly, again aware of how cold she was. Pacey put his hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Andie you're freezing. Cover yourself up."  
  
His hands began to move lower, rubbing her upper arms in an attempt to heat them slightly when he noticed her wince.  
  
"What?" he asked, his concern mounting again, when he saw a large purple bruise on her left arm.  
  
"Andie I'm so sorry" he apologized realising he must have caused her pain.  
  
"That looks painful- what did you do?" he examined the bruise.  
  
Andie stammered slightly, unprepared for this discovery, but quickly regained her senses.  
  
"Oh you know what a klutz I am- I fell over last week and landed on my arm- it was so embarrassing it was in the middle of this really sophisticated boutique with these snooty middle aged women…." She began blabbering garrulously.  
  
Pacey smiled, reminded of her long winded stories, and watched her, listening amused to her colourful tale. He ignored the pangs of suspicion and worry as he accepted her explanation.  
  
"Well as long as you're ok." He told her when she had finished.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine- seriously don't worry I think I'm going to return to bed."  
  
"Well I think that would be a good idea. I just came over to collect my wallet. I absent mindedly left it here last night. I was so relieved when Joey called this morning to tell me she had found it- I didn't even realise it wasn't with me."  
  
"You should be more careful Pace"  
  
"Yeah I know." He paused and they were silent for a moment. "I better get going back to work- unless you want me to stay with you."  
  
Andie smiled reassuringly once again.  
  
"I'm fine Pace- stop worrying."  
  
"Ok -but if you need me to take you to the doctor or anything…"  
  
"That won't be necessary" Andie interrupted him ushering him out. She knew exactly what was wrong without a doctor's examination. "Oh and don't tell Jack and the others about this- I really don't want them to worry about me- I've already caused them enough trouble." Andie attempted to sound as light as possible.  
  
Pacey frowned slightly, wondering what the big secret was.  
  
"Ok" he agreed gently after looking at her pleading face. "I'll speak to you later-ok?"  
  
"Bye Pace" she called after him thankful to finally get him out of the apartment. She cursed herself for allowing it to happen when he was there, even though it was out of her control. She silently prayed that he wouldn't suspect anything. The last thing she needed was for them to find out – at least not yet. She had to deal with it herself first.  
  
She hugged herself remembering the feeling of Pacey's arms soothing her, and the concern in his eyes. It brought back bitter-sweet memories of their past and she knew it was dangerous to dwell on those feelings. She had rid Pacey of her system years ago, or so she believed. But she knew how easy it would be to let those feelings back in, knowing that they hadn't gone far. In fact sometimes she wasn't sure whether or not they actually left. "No Andie" she told herself. She forbade herself to go there. She couldn't allow herself to feel that way about anyone at the moment, or ever. No one can ever get close to her again. Not Pacey- not David. Especially not David. Everything had changed now. 


	8. Part 7

Pacey walked along the docks making his way back to work, his mind examining what had just occurred. Andie had looked so pale and fragile. He thanked G-d he had come when he did, but felt as if he hadn't helped her enough. He shouldn't have left her alone. She obviously wasn't well, but she had been insistent. And she did seem to brighten up. It was also hard for her- she had been living in Italy for two years, it must have taken a great amount of energy to just up and leave, even if she was returning to her original home. The curiosity that had crept into his mind last night at why she had returned was suddenly conjured up again. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that she was hiding something. As the image of her bruised arm re-entered his head, he prayed that it wasn't something serious.  
  
"You know Andie, when I said let's spend some time together to catch up, I didn't exactly have grocery shopping in mind." Jack sighed as he followed Andie pushing the shopping cart as she periodically threw random bits and pieces into it.  
  
Jack was worried about his sister after last nights display. It had been nagging at his mind all day. Why did she break up with David? Why had she come home so suddenly? Why hadn't she told him? And what was the big secret? Question after question swirled his brain and he wanted answers. They used to tell each other everything. Andie was back by his side, yet he felt even more distanced from her than when they actually had the Atlantic Ocean separating them. How ironic, he thought sardonically. He had suggested they spent time together this afternoon to gain answers. And Andie knew this. She knew Jack and he could read her like a book. He wanted her to open up but she wasn't ready to turn the page. Not yet. This was precisely why she had brought him to the supermarket rather than some trendy student coffee shop where they could have a heart to heart.  
  
"Joey and Jen were kind enough to take me in, the least I can do is stock up their kitchen cupboards."  
  
"Take you in? Stop talking about yourself like a stray cat!"  
  
"I just want to do my bit to chip in."  
  
"Andie you only arrived yesterday- I don't think Jen and Joey expect you to stock their cupboards just yet."  
  
"Well I just like to be organized."  
  
"Hmmm yeah.. I seem to remember that about you," Jack answered sarcastically  
  
Andie punched him jokingly in the stomach. "Ha ha brother dearest," she replied glad to have him by her side yet again.  
  
"So have you spoken to dad yet?"  
  
The dreaded question. Andie was surprised it had taken this long to be addressed. But she was ready with her rehearsed answer.  
  
"Not yet. I figured I'd first get settled in and sort things out before I had to answer his inevitable interrogations about why I left and what I'm going to do. You know dad doesn't quite understand or appreciate spontaneity. I'll call him at the end of the week." Andie hoped she sounded as nonchalant as she was aiming. The truth was that it was a huge deal not to have let her father know she was in the country. She hadn't seen him for so long, under normal circumstances he would have been her first port of call.  
  
"Well what about mum?" Jack pursued. He was trying not to sound angry, or pressurising, but he was irked by her casualness.  
  
"What about mum? I'll visit her too once I'm settled."  
  
"You haven't even asked how she's doing!" Jack let out an annoyed huff.  
  
Andie turned around to face him, angry at his implication.  
  
"I spoke to dad last week so I'm up to date. I'm not as insensitive a daughter as you seem to have me assigned." Biting back, she took the shopping cart and walked away from him, knowing that a large part of her anger was caused by guilt. She was aware that she owed her loved ones more than she was able to give right now.  
  
Immediately feeling guilty for having pushed her that much too far, Jack rounded the next aisle so that he obstructed her path.  
  
"Look Andie, let's not fight. I'm really glad to have you back and I'm sorry for pressurising you. I know that you've been through a hard time and that whatever it is you're not telling me..and don't tell me that you're not hiding anything, you'll tell me when you're ready. And I'll be the understanding brother you remembered ok?" She answered his apologetic smile in the affirmative, knowing that she was lucky to have him in her life.  
  
"Wow, so she's really back for good?" Dawson spoke into the receiver, yet again feeling the distance of the thousands of miles that separated him from his friends.  
  
"It would seem so," Joey confirmed.  
  
"So has she changed?"  
  
"Nah, she's still the same perky McPhee."  
  
"Glad to here it." Dawson chuckled warmly remembering his old friend. He couldn't believe he hadn't spoken to her since graduation. He quietly chastised himself for not keeping in touch.  
  
"Although.I don't know..."  
  
Joey's curious tone caused Dawson to frown on the other end.  
  
"What? You sound unsure."  
  
"Well something's not adding up. I see it and Jen sees it but Jack won't acknowledge it, or at least is scared to."  
  
"Acknowledge what?"  
  
"Something's not right. I mean Andie's being very closed about why she returned, and sure she told us all about her messy break up with David, but still it just doesn't really seem like Andie, just upping and leaving without telling anyone."  
  
"I guess..but it's understandable. She's been away for 3 years Jo, and it sounds as if she just came out of a meaningful relationship and needed the security of her family and those closest to her. Maybe it was just the right time for a homecoming."  
  
Joey rolled her eyes fondly as Dawson's infamous obliviousness clouded his judgment once again, air brushing her negative cynicisms out of his mind.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"You really think something's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What does Pacey think? He knows Andie better than any of us, well apart from Jack obviously."  
  
"I haven't spoken to him about it really; I think he's just glad to have her back."  
  
"Yeah I know he really missed her. Tell her that I can't wait to see her, I'm hoping to come to Boston in maybe two weeks."  
  
"Great," Joey smiled, genuinely looking forward to his visit. Now that Andie was back it didn't seem right without Dawson around.  
  
"I better go but say hey to the gang for me."  
  
"Will do. We miss you Dawson." Joey told him softly, hoping that he would realize that she was talking about herself.  
  
"Ditto." Dawson echoed her sentiment, hoping that he interpreted the gentleness of her tone correctly.  
  
Joey put down the receiver suddenly feeling a pang of sadness. Not really knowing where it came from, she frowned, tired of having to continuously evaluate her ever changing and confusing feelings towards the same guy. She just missed Dawson she decided, which was fair enough considering she had never been for this long without him down the creek or by her side.  
  
FOR MORE PACEY/ANDIE GOODNESS VISIT: www.geocities.com/heartboomboom/index 


	9. Part 8

Andie laughed as she watched her friends boogie on down to 'Living la vida loca'. Jack and Pacey's reenactment of the Pulp fiction dance was totally out of sync with the music, but they pretended to dance it so seriously that the outcome was just pure comic perfection! Jen and Joey were doing their best to dance while bowled over laughing at the guys' display of dance moves. As the music ended Andie whooped along with them as Pacey and Jack bowed to their three adoring fans. The four returned to Andie breathless, sweaty and beaming from the incredible rush that dancing gave them.  
  
"Since when did you guys become such party animals?" Andie asked, amusement and a hint of jealousy sparkling in her eyes. She wished she could just let loose like they did up there on the dance floor. They looked as if they were having so much fun together, goofing around. She was always too self conscious when it came to dancing to ever relax. She could do the serious school dance type slow numbers and conventional dancing, but when it came to letting it all go and allowing your body to respond to the rhythm and beat in whatever way it moved, she just could never allow herself to flow naturally to the music. Not unless there was some alcohol down her, that was.  
  
"Since we discovered Cheesy Music nights here every Thursday." Joey responded to her query, pulling her hair away from her face and tying it up into a loose bun. They had taken Andie to their favourite student bar on campus, showing her just what student life had to offer. They had taken to the dance floor immediately as their favourite tunes to dance to pumped through the sound system. Andie refused to join them, taking in the atmosphere of the bar, and her surroundings first.  
  
"Our passion for goofy dancing was ignited one cold, boring night, when three unsuspecting left-footed students and one smooth talking ships worker stumbled into this very bar. We haven't looked back since- even the ice queen warmed up and we come dancing every Thursday night." Pacey filled her in.  
  
"Hey!" Joey hit Pacey at his reference to her. She really didn't care anymore, it had just become a reflex action to hit him whenever he called her Josephine or Ice Queen. Some habits are instilled forever.  
  
"Well you've all certainly discovered your hidden talents," Andie teased.  
  
"And I'm all up for discovering your talents McPhee- when can we get you on the dance floor?"  
  
Andie blushed as Pacey wriggled his eye brows at her. She shook her head and giggled. "I'm staying put for the moment. Dancing really isn't my thing."  
  
"Hmm this sounds rather familiar- just in reverse." Pacey pointed out winking at her. "We'll see Mcphee."  
  
Andie smiled as she remembered what he was referring to. It seemed like a life time ago when they attended that eventful school dance. In fact it *was* a life time ago.so much had happened since.  
  
"OK so first round's on me." Jack stood up. "The usual?" He asked looking at Joey, Jen and Pacey. They nodded in response.  
  
"Ok so that's 2 beers, 2 Smirnoff's and what are you having Andie?"  
  
"Umm..just a diet coke thanks Jack."  
  
"You don't drink?" Jen asked her.  
  
"Nah..well sometimes but not tonight." She stumbled as they all looked at her. "I'm still a little jet lagged, and who knows how alcohol will mess with that!"  
  
"Well that's probably best, we need a sober chaperone." Pacey stood up and followed Jack, going to help him with the drinks.  
  
"Don't listen to Pace- we really aren't a bunch of alcoholics, I promise," Joey reassured her. "We like just enough to loosen up."  
  
Andie had noticed how much Joey had changed since she had been away. She had definitely matured and become a lot more self-confident, and less insecure. She mused at how interesting it was that the absence of Dawson seemed to allow her to grow into herself, to evolve and become her own person without the co-dependence that their interesting friendship had produced. She suddenly felt Dawson's absence, recalling a time when the six of them would hang out together.  
  
"So does Dawson ever come up to Boston?" she asked them.  
  
"Every so often. He is loving it in LA, although I think he feels a little left out of the loop here." Jen replied.  
  
Andie nodded in understanding- recognising that feeling.  
  
"But he was actually up here last week for a few days after he had been back home to visit for a bit." Joey added. "Plus I speak to him about twice a week on the phone to catch up, and he likes checking back in to Capeside every few weeks as Lilly is growing up so fast."  
  
"Of course! He has a little sister now! I totally forgot. I wish I had kept in better contact with you all, I mean I haven't spoken to Dawson since graduation." Andie told them regretfully.  
  
"Well I'm sure he'll be up in a couple of weeks, he doesn't like to leave us for too long. He makes sure we're all watching the right movies.."  
  
"-And that we have the right opinions and responses to them." Joey finished off Jen's statement.  
  
"Sounds like Dawson," Andie laughed with them, as the guys returned with the drinks.  
  
"Sorry we took so long, but I had to drag this one away." Pacey rolled his eyes towards Jack as he set down drinks in front of the girls.  
  
"Is Tony working tonight?" Jen's eyes went wide as she sat up in her seat trying to see over the bodies obscuring the view of the bar.  
  
"I don't know what you guys all see in him." Pacey shook his head.  
  
"Ok someone fill me in- who's Tony?" Andie asked them quizzically, although she had already guessed.  
  
"Tony, is this dreamy hunk of a bar tender who Jack and Jen both go ga ga over." Joey filled her in.  
  
"Oh come on Joey. You've been known to have done a bit of bar drooling too." Pacey accused her.  
  
"Bite me Pacey." She quickly retorted and then turned back to Andie. "Anyways half the attraction is the mystery of his sexuality. He will flirt with anyone and anything, a real smoothie. A bit like Casanova over here." She nodded at Pacey jokingly.  
  
"Hey, that was uncalled for Josephine." He shielded himself as he anticipated her hand inching its way towards his upper arm, as reproof for using her full name.  
  
"Wait so you can't work out if he's straight or gay?" Andie asked amused.  
  
"Well my gaydar says that he's definitely one of us." Jack spoke confidently.  
  
"Oh please- he flirts with me like there's no tomorrow." Jen combated Jack and turned to Andie. "He's definitely straight."  
  
"You know what?" Pacey intervened. "I am so BORED with this debate. Why can't we all just admit that he's bi and then get on with our lives?"  
  
"You're just peeved that you're not the centre of attention." Joey retorted.  
  
"Anyways where's the challenge in that?" Jen intervened before Pacey could comeback. "The next rounds on me," she grinned mischievously.  
  
Four drinks and one and half hours later they were still no nearer uncovering the mystery of Tony the bartender's sexuality. Although Andie had not consumed any alcohol, she felt as hyper as the rest of them, having more fun than she had experienced in quite a while.  
  
Abba's 'Dancing Queen' suddenly came on and Pacey immediately stood up.  
  
"Come on my dancing queens, let's hit the floor!"  
  
"You said it baby!" Jen whooped as she took Jack and Joey's hands pulling them towards the dance floor with her.  
  
"Come on Andie- I'm not taking no for an answer this time," Pacey grinned as he reached out for her hand.  
  
Andie bashfully contemplated his offer for a split second, and then gave in to his irresistible smile. She had sat out the whole evening so far. It was about time she tried to let loose.  
  
"Fine," she told him reluctantly as she put her hand in his.  
  
"I knew you'd come round Mcphee."  
  
He pulled her towards the dance floor where the others had already begun to get into the cheesiness of the song. Giggling Andie joined their little group as they all danced together, singing along on the top of their voices with the rest of the room. The more she sang, the more she got into it, and before she knew it her body was giving in to the rhythm and the movements of the people around her. She began to sway and dance unconsciously, unaware of anything except the music and the feeling of excitement that came from joining in with her friends. The song suddenly turned into 'Summer loving' from Grease and the guys and girls all suddenly seemed to divide into pairs naturally, each one taking on their correct role, singing towards a partner of the opposite sex. Jen found herself being sung to by a hunky stranger who seemed to have seeked her out of the crowd. She grinned at the others, raising an eyebrow appreciatively. Joey and Jack seemed to have magnetised towards each other, leaving Andie partnered with Pacey. They faced each other, moving and singing along to the music energetically, laughing at each others goofy moves, mimicking what they could remember of the movie.  
  
Then suddenly the music slowed.  
  
It turned colder, that's where it ends So I told her, we'd still be friends  
  
And before she knew it, Andie was in Pacey's arms, pressed up against his body, their eyes linked as they swayed softly to the decreased tempo.  
  
Then we made our true love vows  
  
Pacey's arms stroked Andie's neck and their singing stopped as she rested her head against his chest, just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She could hear his quickened heart beat as it began to adjust to his body's sudden slowed pace.  
  
Wonder what, he's doing now?  
  
They had practically stopped moving all together. Their bodies recovering from their decrease in energy as they adjusted to the stillness of their movements.  
  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams, But..oh...our summer na-ights  
  
Everyone around them was doing their best high John Travolta impressions at this point, but they had become too enraptured with the warmth of their intimate embrace to join in. A feeling of familiarity seemed to have overwhelmed them as they began to remember the feel of each others bodies, and how they used to fit together perfectly.  
  
Tell me more, Tell me more  
  
The song was over. And so was their moment. A fast beat began to descend on the room as the next song replaced the dreamy revelry of its predecessor. They broke apart, the fast movements around them distracting them from each other. Andie looked up at Pacey, a little scared of what she would find. He looked down at her, staring into her face a little dazed as he gave her a soft smile. He didn't quite know what had happened in those few moments, but his stomach was fluttering as a familiar feeling had entered it. Not really wanting to go down that path and blaming it on the alcohol, Pacey shook himself out of his trance and suddenly struck his best Stayin' alive pose as he pointed his finger up and down repeatedly. Andie, a little confused by his sudden change in mood, quickly brushed all feelings aside as she had to laugh at Pacey's exaggerated movements and the way he was wriggling his eyebrows at her. She joined in with him as the others found them again and their twosome became a five some once more.  
  
GO VISIT www.geocities.com/heartboomboom/index 


End file.
